Cold Comfort
by MomoDesu
Summary: Sometimes the one person you need is the last person you expect.


Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha, or any characters from Inuyasha! They are still property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Check back next week, I might have them by then...

------------

Inuyasha thought she was asleep, but she kept pretending as she watched him.

She spent the last week thinking. She didn't really love him.

Infatuation? Possibly.

He protected her, that was fine. He did his best to assure her safety.

Other than that, sometimes he was downright mean.

She was nothing but a shard detector for him.

He was convenient for her, someone to catch her should she fall.

She had mistaken that for love. Of course she cared about him, but love? The feeling faded after time.

She cared if he died, she would probably die too without him there to watch her back. There were too many who wanted her power, her shards.

She would deal with him as long as she had to; enough time to finish her task.

------------

The half-demon finally dozed off. She always wondered how he didn't fall out of the tree once he was asleep.

Silently as she could manage, she crept out of her sleeping bag, careful not to wake the little fox demon that saw her as mother.

The one she sought comfort from told her where to meet him earlier that day.

It started as a one night only thing, but now whenever they needed someone, anyone, they found each other.

A "cold comfort fuck" he had called it.

She found him at their designated meeting place already disrobing.

Approaching him, she shed her clothes and stepped into his arms.

------------

Kagome stretched in her sleeping bag, sore from the near beating she took the night before.

She had always told herself she would wait for the man she loved, the man who needed her.

But he made her feel needed, wanted.

She needed him too, he made her feel alive again no matter how many times Inuyasha berated and insulted her, killed her from the inside out.

They had a quick meal before they were off again, following the shard obsessed half-demon. The demon slayer was up near him, leaving Kagome behind with the monk.

They were silent, never wanting the others to find out. Inuyasha would probably roll his eyes and run off to Kikyo. Sango would be devastated. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was head over heels for Miroku.

Catching the sight of soul stealers, Inuyasha took off after them; knowing they would lead him to Kikyo. With Inuyasha gone, Shippou begged Sango to help him with his hunting skills, leaving the two alone.

He met her gaze. She nodded.

Time to ease the hurt she felt inside, time to give herself to someone other than Inuyasha, time to love someone and be loved in return.

The two walked into the woods, careful to avoid the path Inuyasha had taken.

Finding a suitable spot, she began to work on the knots of his robes. He placed his hands on hers to stop her. "Just stop. Let someone take care of you for one."

He took her into his arms, loving her the way he thought she deserved to be. What started as cold comfort became warm, about showing love, forgetting reality for a while.

------------

A pair of angry eyes watched as the two moved together, hidden by the monk's robes. He knew he pushed her to this point, but Miroku was the last person he even considered her running to. He had actually figured that Hobo or whatever his name was would be the one holding her now. At least he was in her own time.

Inuyasha had his suspicions, but never voiced them. They would whisper to one another sometimes, like they were the only two on the face of the planet. Sometimes he would catch a whiff of the monk's scent on Kagome when she would ride on his back. It nauseated him.

That didn't matter though. He had Kikyo.

He turned to leave the two, let them have at least a little privacy.

They would eventually all meet up again, things would go on like nothing had ever happen.

------------

A/N: My first M/K, so please be kind! I wrote that for a darkfic challenge, but it doesn't seem dark enough for me :( Enjoy anyway!


End file.
